Bleach: Not so Little anymore
by Mr. Hourglass
Summary: After a incident with Mayuri, Hitsugaya is stuck in an adult form of himself for a month! Not that he minds, but let just say that his new form is attaching a lot of attention. Toshiro x Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome one and all, now before you read this I advise you to read this story first **"Change One Side, Change The Story" **A awesome story by an awesome writer, I know all you Hitsugaya fans will love it. If you hadn't read it yet, go and do so because you'll be confuse as hell. Also I already got permission to do this based on his idea of the story so yea. The next part is for my beta reader so if your not my B.R. don't bother reading it**

**Hey I'm having a major case of writer block for the next chapter on the story Bleach: The Fox and the Cat. Try sending my some ideas to get my head working.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing T.T**

Chapter One: How it happened

"Where is Captain Hitsugaya, Mayuri and Lieutenant Nemu?" Head-Captain Yamamoto asked out loud. Currently all the other Captains and Lieutenants were in the meeting hall and have been for the past hour, waiting for said people.

Byakuya closed his eyes. 'Its unlike him to be this late, did something happen?'

"Lieutenant Matsumoto," He turned his attention to the strawberry blond who straighten up at her name. "You said that your captain was called to the 12th division, am I right?"

She nodded. "Yes it was before the hell butterfly told me about meeting, I thought that my captain would get here first."

"I see Captain Soifon head over to the 12th division and see what is holding them up." The black haired woman nodded but before she could go, the doors for the room opened and walked in three people.

Mayuri, who was grinning like a child who got something great for christmas and Nemu who was blushing?

The third was a male about as tall as Kenpachi with large white hair that reached to the middle of his back, and turquoise eyes. His face was devoid of any emotion and looked as smooth as silk. His eyes held a cold look that sent shivers down nearly everyone in the room backs. All in all, this new comer is beyond handsome. Also the two guards who guard the doors, both were female, had hearts for eyes and staring at him and the women in the room couldn't help but blush as they stared at the man.

"And who may you be?" Yamamoto asked him, one eyebrow raised.

"Its me," He said voice deep and mature. "Captain Hitsugaya."

"WHAT!" Most people in the room shouted while some of the more composed figures eyes widen at this fact. Matsumoto was looking at her captain with disbelief and a bit of drool hanging from her mouth, Byakuya's and Soifon's, who was also blushing, eyes were widen to the point where it looked like they might fall out, and even the Head-Captain eyes had opened.

Mayuri coughed loudly, getting everyone's attention. "I believe I can explain what happened." He still had a grin on his face.

_FlashBack_

"Alright Nemu when Hitsugaya gets here, throw this vile at him." Mayuri ordered his daughter as he gave her a vile filled with a purple gas.

Nemu looked at the vile in her hands and asked, "Will it harm him?"

"What," Mayuri asked, slightly shocked at the fact that she asked such a question. "Why would you even ask such a question. Even I know that if I harm him, he'll easily kill me, now get ready." She nodded and hid the vile behind her back as the door for the 12th division opened.

"Ah Captain Hitsugaya nice to see you here." Mayuri said in fake kindness which caused alarm bells to go off in the white hair captain head.

'He trying to get me to become a test subject for one of his experiments.' He thought since Mayuri is never nice. "What are you planning?"

"Oh a fellow captain can't just invite another for some food and drinks," Mayuri said as he gestured to the table of food nearby. "Why don't you sit and NOW NEMU!" The black hair girl threw the vile at Hitsugaya's feet who was unprepared to dodge since he was expecting Mayuri to try something. He was engulf in purple smoke and when it cleared, his body was laying down.

Nemu quickly rushed to his side and asked, concern in her voice, "Captain Hitsugaya are you alright?" He groaned and slowly stood up, with Nemu holding his hand and pulling him up. She then notice several things, the ice covering his hands were gone, he was much taller, and he wasn't a kid anymore. She blushed as she took in the now adult Hitsugaya and blushed even more when she realize that she was still holding his hand.

"Ha! It worked!" Mayuri exclaimed, running over to Hitsugaya and began to take notes with a notebook that appeared out of nowhere. "My appearance gas worked!" (I couldn't make up a better name) He poked and asked the taller captain several question to his annoyance. Mayuri then took notice of the increasing cold and quickly Shunpo away into another part of the division. The next hour, Hitsugaya chased Mayuri around, freezing most of his equipment and his zanpakuto so he couldn't use it.

_End Flashback_

"Captain Mayuri, I thought we talked about using other captains as test subjects." The Head-Captain told the man harshly.

"I'm aware of that but it didn't work on normal souls so I theorize that it can only effect souls with Reiryoku," Mayuri explained. "However when'd I tested on my own members, they only seemed to age by a few years or months. So I decided to try it on someone with more Reiryoku and now we have an fully grown Captain Hitsugaya, thus lead me to believe that the gas changes there age to the kind of body that will fit the most Reiryoku and allow them to control it the best which is usually there adult forms."

"That still doesn't explain why you tested on Captain Hitsugaya."

"Well since he's is the youngest looking captain, he's the only shinigami that the effects would be the noticeable."

"I'll say." Matsumoto said then noticed that everyone looking at her and blushed.

"Okay Captain Mayuri how long will the gas last?" Yamamoto asked.

"Normally my members turned back into there original ages in a few hours but with Captain Hitsugaya's large amount of Reiryoku, I think he'll return back to normal in one month."

"And will it hamper his fighting abilities?"

"No, in fact I think it'll increase."

"Very well, due to this unexpected interference the meeting is reschedule to tomorrow afternoon," He then tapped his cane which was his usually way of saying "Meeting over." As the captains and vice captains filed out, Yamamoto called out Mayuri's name.

"Your punishment is that your research funds will be cut in half and transfer to the Tenth Division." At this Mayuri stared him shocked before leaving, angrily grumbling under his breath.

"Matsumoto would you stop staring at me?" Hitsugaya asked/told her which snapped her out of trance.

"I'm sorry captain but wow!" She said pointing to... well everything about him. "If this is what you'll look like when your an adult then I definitively want to be around for that!"

"Just stop staring beside we need to fill out the paperwork back at the Division." At this the blond groaned but kept glancing at her captain on the way back.

Hitsugaya of course noticed this, along with every single female shinigami who hearts turned into eyes and cheeks blushed that he walked by, and sighed. _'This is going to be one long month, I just hope Yoruichi doesn't catch wind of it.'_

_In Urahara's Shop_

"You know I suddenly feel like going to visit Toshiro." Yoruichi said, in her human form, as she ate some fish.

"Why?" Kisuke said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know, I just know that something happen to Toshiro and I should be there as soon as possible."

"Alright then, I'll prepare the gate."

**There! Tests are taking up so much of my time that I couldn't type this fast enough. Anyway here you go Ice Prince, the story I told you about, hope you enjoy it and I do expected this to be 32(special ending I have in mind) chapters to find each day or should I skip certain days?**


	2. Day One: The Cuffs

**Welcome to chapter two my fellow readers! Also with five to 0 I guess I'm doing everyday... why do my fingers suddenly feel like they are hurting? So each day will basically be one chapter, two maybe if I want to feel like adding a cliffhanger.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Day One

Matsumoto worked on her share of the paperwork, which was rare, but was even more distracted than usual. Why because she kept glancing at her Captain, who was working at his desk, ever now and then.

Hitsugaya sighed as he finished his own share and looked to his left, seeing two Tenth Division female members looking in at the window. Seeing as they were caught, they blushed and shunpo away.

"I don't get why people are making a big deal of this." He said, putting down his brush.

"Well captain, you attached a lot of attention before with your cute looks, power, and reputation," Matsumoto said. "But now your probably the most handsome Shinigami in the entire Seireitei!"

"Still it's just looks." Matsumoto then looked at the clock on the wall.

"Huh the SWA meeting is going to start, I should be going." She shunpo out of the office before he could say anything. Hitsugaya sighed and noticed that she only filled out six papers.

"I still don't know why she is my Lieutenant." He then picked up her paperwork and began to work on it.

_Outside the Division_

Matsumoto leaned against the wall and sighed, thinking about a certain captain. "Man I never thought that just being in the same room as him would make me feel this way," She looked back at the Division. "I wish I could just walk up to him and kiss him like Yoruichi."

_With Yoruichi_

"Achoo!" The dark skinned woman sneezed as she and Kukaku sat together in a room, drinking some sake.

"I guess someone's talking about you." The dark hair woman said.

"Yeah, say did Toshiro visit you lately?"

"Just last week why?"

"Well lets just say I got a feeling that something happen to him and I should be there as soon as possible."

Kukaku sighed. "I wish I could follow you but if I leave this house alone for too long," Bonney suddenly ran in and out of the room behind her, with Ganju chasing her.

"It'll fall apart."

"I see." Yoruichi said with a sweatdrop as Bonney trampled Ganju after she threw him off.

_SWA H.Q. a.k.a Kuchiki Family Manor_

"Okay today's topic will be about Toshiro Hitsugaya." Nanao said, fixing her glasses as Matsumoto walked in via secret entrance.

"Uh," Isane said, raising her hand. "I mean no disrespect, but why is Captain Hitsugaya today's topic, he's was already mention yesterday and the day before that."

Nanao looked at Nemu who was holding a notebook. "My personal research reads that Captain Hitsugaya was voted number one Shinigami in the Seireitei with Ukitake in second and Byakuya in third. However his ratings has shot up in the last hour alone due to his transformation." At this every women in the room blushed as they remember him while Yachiru kept eating her candy on her desk.

"And with our funds running low and SMA funds already dry, I decided that we'll have a contest," Nanao said, taking over. "First one to get a picture of Captain Hitsugaya kissing them on the lips will receive 30% of the income that we'll get from the sells."

"Don't you think thirty percent is a bit low?" Matsumoto spoke up from her side.

Once again, Nemu spoke. "By my calculators if we do manage to get at least one picture, we can raise up about 54.3 million kan."

Everyone's eyes widen and even Yachiru stopped eating her candy. "When's the deadline?" Soifon said, holding a blue dragon plush in her arms.(if she has a cat plush of Yoruichi then she has a dragon plush for Toshiro)

"By the end of the month and remember all fair in love and war." The women went out via secret entrance and on the other side of the wall, Byakuya was listening intently.

_'I need to warn Captain Hitsugaya about this.' _He disappeared in a shunpo.

_Tenth Division Office _

"A contest about kissing me first." Hitsugaya said, eyes twitching.

"Yes, I thought it'll be wise to warn you about it." Byakuya told his mentor about the SWA's contest.

Hitsugaya sighed. "Alright I'll have to be careful then."

"Your not going to stop them?" He asked confuse.

"No if I know anything about the SWA, its that they are stubborn to the end and won't give up until either the deadline has past or one gets the kiss. Besides," He gave the Kuchiki a slight smirk which made him shiver inwardly. "I can think of it as a challenge." Byakuya nodded his head and went out of his office.

_'Captain Hitsugaya you are truly a brave man.' _He thought because, not that he'll ever admit it, not even he is brave enough to take on the SWA alone.

Hitsugaya leaned back into his chair, messaging his temples. _'Great first this new form is attaching way too much attention, now the SWA have there sights on me. How can this get any more worse.'_

"Hi Toshiro!" Yoruichi said, shunpoing into his office with a large smile. _'Ask and you shall receive.' _

"Hey who are you?" Yoruichi asked, eyes narrowing at him.

"It's me Yoruichi." She looked closer, noticing his eyes, and snow white hair.

"T-toshiro?" She said, a small blush growing.

"Yes."

"What happened to you?" He then explained earlier events and Yoruichi smirked.

"You know, I like the new you," She said leaning forward on his desk until there noses were touching, causing his eyes to widen. "Really handsome and sexy, I always knew you'll be a looker when you finally grew into an adult." She finished with a predator look as she trace a finger across his jaw.

"Are we interrupting something?" A male voice said from behind Yoruichi and she turn around while Toshiro leaned to the left to see who it was. It was Kyoraku, who was sporting a grin, and Ukitake had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Yes you are, in fact we were just about to." "What are you two doing?" Toshiro interrupted her and asked them calmly.

"Well," Kyoraku before suddenly appearing to Hitsugaya's left side on his knees. "You have to tell me your secrets!"

"My secrets?" Hitsugaya asked, confused along with Yoruichi while Ukitake looked slightly annoyed at his friends antics.

"Yes! Your secrets to getting women fall in love with you just by walking by them! Even when I asked my Nanao about your new appearance, she just blush, cleared her throat and walked away! So please you must tell me your secrets!"

His begging was cut off when Ukitake appeared behind him and hit the top of his head. "Sorry about Toshiro, but your new appearance is attaching a lot of attention from the female population," He pointed to the windows and they saw about several women from different divisions looking through them but shunpo away once they saw they were found.

"Even women from my division are talking about you."

"Mine as well." Kyoraku put in his two cents, rubbing his bump on his head.

Hitsugaya sigh and stood up. "I'm going for a walk to clear my head." Before he could leave, Kyoraku said.

"Are you sure that is safe with all your fangirls, they might just attack you."

"I'll be fine." He waved to them and walked out of his office, Yoruichi following him.

"Why are you following me?" He asked.

"Hey I came over to visit you and it'll be a waste if I didn't spend the day with you." As they walked along the streets of the Seireitei, getting many looks from other shinigami as they did, a shadowy figure was following them.

_'Damn I didn't think Yoruichi would be here,' _The figure thought. _'I have to find a way to separate them. Wait, that's it!' _

The two childhood friends were talking to each other when several smoke bombs erupted at there feet, blocking there view.

_'An attack! But by who?'_ He sense someone behind him, but before he could do anything, something very hard hit him right at the back of his head and made off with him. When the smoke cleared, Yoruichi was standing alone.

"Toshiro?" She asked herself, wondering who took him and why did they take him.

_In a unknown location_

Toshiro was currently waking up and found himself in a dark room which two windows, tied to a chair by ropes and on his wrists were odd cuffs. He tried to freeze them but found that he couldn't nor could he break them.

Feeling someone else in the room, he said, "I can tell your here so you might as well come out."

"Alright then!" A female voice said as she stepped out of the darkness.

"Matsumoto?" Indeed his Lieutenant was currently swinging a key around her finger.

"Hi captain," She said, smiling. "I guess your wondering why I kidnapped you."

"I already know about the contest." He growled out to her surprise.

"Really, how? You know what never mind," She walked closer to him and leaned down, face to face with him. "Do you know why you can't use your Reiryoku. Well those cuffs are used to absorb them made by the 12th division so I went and asked Nemu for a pair."

"And may I ask how did you get her to give you?"

"Well..."

_12th Division_

"Nemu! Where are those cuffs that I made!" Mayuri yelled, tearing apart his lab trying to find them.

"I don't know Mayuri-sama." She respond and turned her back to him as he lifted up his desk. She pulled out a picture from her sleeve and blushed slightly at the image. It was Toshiro, child form, taking a bath with his chest reveal while everything else was underwater.

_Back to Matsumoto and Hitsugaya_

"Let's just say that a good picture can get you anything." She suddenly pulled out a camera and placed it on a stand to there side.

"There, now it'll have a perfect view of us kissing!" She said, causing his eyes to widen.

"Matsumoto you can't be serious." He said as she put on red lipstick.

"Oh trust me Captain I am, and you have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this," She looked at him with a hungry look which slightly scared him. "Now pucker up!" She leaned closer to Hitsugaya who was trying to lean away from her. However, before she knew it, something kicked her back and several kunai knifes impaled her robes, missing her body, and stuck her to a wall.

"Hey! What the Hell!" She yelled as she got a good look at the attacker.

"Soifon," The second division Captain was smirking at her which only fueled her anger. "What are you doing?"

"Just what Nanao said, remember all fair in love and war. So that means we can foil each other attempts and also don't bring a captive to your own house." She then turned to Hitsugaya.

"Soifon I order you to release me." Hitsugaya wasn't one to use his rank against others but desperate times called for desperate measures.

To his surprise, she shook her head. "I'm sorry Captain Hitsugaya but this is one order I must disobey." She out her lips together and lean closer to the bound captain but forced to dodged an attack of ash.

"If your going to play dirty then so am I!" Matsumoto yelled, free of the knifes and swung her sword at the black hair woman. Hitsugaya, seeing a chance to escape, quickly wiggled out of the ropes.

_'I guess Matsumoto didn't bother to make them tight.' _He thought, looking around for the key for the cuffs. Seeing it on the ground, he quietly went to grab it but it was destroyed by a torrent of ash.

"Oops," Matsumoto said as both fighters looked at the free captain. "Sorry Captain but with those cuffs on, its the only way we stand a chance at getting that kiss." She tried to shunpo behind him to grab him, but he ducked and rolled to the side. He ran along the wall, jumping over Soifon who tried to grab him, and jumped out a window. Landing on his feet, he quickly ran off before he suddenly bumped and knocked over someone, crashing there foreheads together.

Closing his eyes in pain, his right hand was on something soft and by reflex grabbed it, getting a moan from the person under him. Eyes snapping open, his teal eyes was met by Yoruichi's golden ones and Toshiro saw that his hand was on her thigh, causing both of them to blush from the situation. Of course Yoruichi then gained a sly grin.

"I never knew you were this forward Toshiro." He blushed even more and got up, helping her up as well.

"So what happened and who took you?" She asked and he explained what happened with from the SWA contest to Matsumoto and Soifon fighting over him.

"So you can't take off those cuffs," She asked as he nodded. "Here let me try," She grab onto one and tried to pull it apart but it was able to hold. "Damn those things are on tight."

"There you are!" They looked up to see Matsumoto, uniform torn from her fight with Soifon. "Your not getting away from me this time Captain!" Yoruichi suddenly grabbed Toshiro and before he could do anything, shunpo away with him.

Matsumoto stared in shock at the spot were they were before yelling. "Yoruichi! You won't stop me from getting that kiss!"

_Underground training Room_

"We should be safe here," Yoruichi said, sitting in front a rock. "Really Toshiro, in the century I've been gone you got a harem that seems determined to get a kiss from you. What do you have to say for yourself?" She received no answer as said shinigami was sleeping in her lap, exhausted since he could barely keep up with her with the cuffs on.

She sighed and leaned back on the rock. _'This is going to be one long month for both of us Toshiro.' _

**Done! Also the cuffs ain't police cuffs if your wondering, its like one on each wrist. If you wondering why I put those in, its because I thought the women would have in impossible time trying to get him without them and so I made them find a way to drain his powers. **


	3. A Not So Good Idea

**Chapter three! And also I am unsure of which girls should be the main reoccurring women that goes after him so send me your PMs on who you think they should be. Also if your wondering why I don't do polls, its not working for me.(Meaning I have no idea how to work this thing)**

**Sidenote minecraft is very addicting, mostly because of the mods and sea salt with natural cut fries are sooooo good.(My friends took me to my first fastfood place and I had a great meal.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing which makes me sad.**

Day Two: A not so good idea

"Toshiro out of all the things we shouldn't be doing, its going back into the Seireitei," Yoruichi whispered as said two sneaked back into to get his zanpakuto. "And I thought that you always brought Hyōrinmaru wherever you go, how'd you forget it back at your office?"

"Well with everything that happen yesterday morning, it slipped my mind." He replied back, looking out of a corner before running silently in the direction of his division. Toshiro had planned to move back into the Seireitei to receive his zanpakuto and spent most of the day, planning for it.

Currently it was late at night and with all the Shinigami sleeping, Toshiro thought it'll be a good time to get his zanpakuto back and escape into the World of the Living. However Yoruichi was all against it, but after some convincing and a deal( which will be revealed later) she was following him into his Division but stopped him from going inside by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hang on Toshiro, don't you think that Matsumoto might have put some traps around your sword to trap you."

When he thought about it, it did make sense. She knew that he would normally never go anywhere with out Hyōrinmaru and now she had the perfect item that she could use to lure him into a trap.

"You may be right Yoruichi, but it doesn't feel right to leave without it."

Yoruichi sighed. "Alright then I'll get it and you hide and wait somewhere."

Toshiro nodded as she went inside a window, looked around and spotted a tree with a high branch most of it hidden in the leaves. _'Better than nothing.'_ He went toward it and easily climb up to the branch and leaned against it. Unknown to him, he was being watched.

_12th Division_

A figure hidden in the dark room was looking at several TV screens, all of which had an image of a location in the Seireitei. Then one of the screens began to flash red and the figure pressed a few buttons to get a closer view.

There in a tree, Toshiro was laying against it while looking at the nearby tenth division building. Smiling slightly, the figure quickly went out of the room.

_With Toshiro(20 minutes since Yoruichi went in)_

Toshiro was looking at his cuffs, trying to figure out a way to get it off when he felt another person nearby but before he could react, something sharp hit his neck. Pulling it out, he saw it was a hollow dart. Eyes widening as he felt the effects of whatever was inside it and he fell from the tree but was caught by someone. He didn't see the person face clearly but he could see the smile that figure had on.

When Yoruichi return a couple minutes later with Hyōrinmaru, she would only find a hollow dart on the ground.

_Back in 12th_

Toshiro's eyes blink opened tiredly but closed them when he felt the shine of a white light above him. He also noticed that he was bound to a table by steel bonds on his arms and legs.

"Where am I?" He asked aloud as the lights was shut off.

"In the 12th division Captain Hitsugaya." He heard someone say, opened his eyes and looking to his left to see..

"Nemu?" Said shinigami was walking toward him with a slightly smile on her face which didn't sit well with him.

"I am sorry for bounding you to this table but my research shows that you'll most likely try to escape if I didn't," She let a hand rub against his cheek while eyeing him with a hungry look, one that looked similar to the one Matsumoto had when she caught him.

"And beside this way, the cameras would have a better view of us."

"Cameras?" Looking around he saw several cameras all pointed at him but with different angles.

"Now as Matsumoto would say in this situation, pucker up." She slowly leaned down toward him, eyes closed and lips together, wanting to enjoy this moment while Toshiro was blushing like a tomato and tried to break free of his bonds. However, just a couple inches away from his lips, someone yelled

"Nemu! What are you doing!" Standing up straight and turning away, she say her father walking into the room and toward her.

"Mayuri-sama," She responded in her normal emotionless tone. "I was just-" She was cut off by a slap to the face.

"Quiet you waste of life! I ain't interested in what your reasons are however," He looked at the bound Hitsugaya with an evil grin. "I am impressed that you managed to capture Captain Hitsugaya." He walked up to the table while Toshiro gave him a cold glare.

"I warn you Mayuri, if you try anything I'll-"

"You'll what? I know that those cuffs make you as weak as a normal soul so right now you ain't in the position to make threats," He then pulled out a scalpel as Nemu's eyes widen in alarm and concern. "I am going to enjoy this, consider it payback for all the troubles you caused me." He lower the small knife closer to his chest while Nemu was pulling something out of a nearby drawer.

Just as he was about to break skin, he was knocked out by Nemu who was holding a mallet. "I am sorry Mayuri-sama but I can't let you hurt Captain Hitsugaya."

"Pretty birds." He said as he stared at small purple birds flying around his head, eyes in swirls. Nemu lay him on the ground and turned to Toshiro.

"Thank you Nemu." He said, smiling.

"Your welcome and I know how you can repay me." She once again began to close on Toshiro's lips but was knocked back by someone.

"Nanao." Toshiro said in disbelief, looking at said shinigami who was holding her Zanpakuto, pointing it at Nemu.

"I was not aware of you liking Captain Hitsugaya Nanao." Nemu said, pulling out her Zanpakuto from her sleeve.

"There is a lot about me that people don't know," She said, holding her zanpakuto in a defense stance. "I admired Captain Hitsugaya from afar and this contest is the perfect chance for me to prove my feelings for him."

She ran forward and was met head on with Nemu who blocked her sword and pushed her back. Nemu then thrust her sword toward her but Nanao dodged it by rolling to the side.

As the two fought, Toshiro was watching with a sweatdrop. "How many women like me?"

"Too much if you as me." Looking to his right, he saw Yoruichi who was covered in small cuts.

"What happen to you?"

"Your Lieutenant happened, she manage to catch me off guard while I was looking for you," She then broke off the bonds and grabbed his arm. "Speaking of which we need to go before-" She was cut off by the ceiling breaking opened and everyone in the room looked up to see said blond with ash behind her.

"Found you Captain!" She jumped into the room, used her ashes to push Nemu and Nanao out of the way, and ran toward Toshiro but Yoruichi shunpo both of them out of the way.

"Great not again," She looked at the two other shinigami. "Later you two, I'll tell you what Toshiro's lips taste like!" She shunpo after her target with the other two following close behind.

_Kuchiki Manor Compound_

Byakuya was currently standing in front of a open Senkaimon which he opened when he received a hell butterfly from Yoruichi, telling him to do so.

Said shinigami appeared out of a shunpo with a panting Hitsugaya in tow. "Captain Hitsugaya what is going on?" He asked his mentor.

"Let just say the SWA is tougher than I thought." Nodding, he stepped out of the way as the two went though the gate, however before it could close, several knifes hit the corners and forced it to stay open.

"Nice job Nemu." He looked up to see several women( Nanao, Soifon{who followed them when she felt Matsumoto shikai}, Nemu, and Matsumoto.) on top of the Kuchiki Manor.

"The gate will only stay open for ten minutes." She said.

"Captain Byakuya I suggest you let us pass." Nanao said, fixing her glasses with the tip of her sword.

Byakuya stared at them with no emotion then snapped his fingers, causing several dozen of purple guards appearing out of nowhere, each wearing the Kuchiki symbol.

However all of them were quickly frozen in ice. Byakuya's eyes widen as Rukia stepped out from behind the other women with her zanpakuto released.

"I am sorry Nii-sama but I am taking the SWA side." For the next few moments, no one moved as a cherry blossom fell from a tree but once it hit the ground, all of the female shinigami went forward, weapons ready while Byakuya uttered two words.

"Scatter Senbozakura." Needless to say, you can pretty much guess who won.

_Urahara Shop_

The former captain was eating a late dinner with Tessai, Ururu and Jinta on a small table.

"I wonder what happened to Toshiro that Yoruichi had to leave so suddenly." Tessai said, taking a sip from his cup.

"If it was serious, I'm sure that he would have come to us first." Kisuke said, fanning himself. The door open to the room open and stepped in Yoruichi who was carrying someone on her back.

"Uh Yoruichi whose that?" Kisuke asked as she put the man down and lay beside him.

She was too tired from events that just happen to explain everything, so she just said one word. "Toshiro." She then wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes, falling asleep with him as he wrapped his arms around her while still unconscious. She then respond by burrowing into his embrace.

The other four, however, was staring wide eye in shock, surprise and disbelief at there now adult friend.

"WHAT!"

**And that's it for chapter three, hope you enjoy it as much as I wrote it! Also I have no usual update schedule so you might want to add this to your Alerts List to keep up with the story. Also guess what was the deal by sending me your answers by PMing me!.**


	4. Attack of the Pink Demon!

**Chapter Three!**

Day 3: Attack of the pink demon!

It was currently morning in the World of the Living and sunlight was finding it way into Urahara's Shop. Toshiro, who was sleeping soundly, felt the rays hit his face and slowly open his eyes.

_'What happen, where am I?' _Looking around, he took note of his surroundings and remembered what happened last night. He and Yoruichi made a narrow escape from the Soul Society and made to the World of the Living, but he blacked out from exhaustion once they did. He then took notice that something was in arms and someone arms was wrapped around his chest.

Looking down, he blushed several new shades of red. Yoruichi was in his arms, which was around her back bringing her close to his chest. Her arms were gently wrapped around his back and her head was resting in his chest, a relax smile on her face. Despite the.. awkward position, Toshiro had to admire that it felt good to hold her like this, like he had no care in the world.

However all good things must come to an end, so he slowly moved his arms from her back and pulled away. But as he did, Yoruichi's grip suddenly got tighter and held on to him harder.

"Don't go Toshiro," She said in her sleep. "We still haven't gotten to play tag yet." Toshiro raised an eyebrow at that but quickly dismissed it and tried to get out of the purple haired woman grip, but she held on to him, refusing to let go.

Sighing, he gently shook her awake by the shoulders. She opened her eyes, blinking away the sleep and looking at her white haired friend's face.

"Toshiro what are you doing in my bed," She then gained a cat like smirk. "Oh I get it, you wanted to ravage me while I was asleep. I never took you for a pervert Toshiro."

Toshiro just sudden invented two more new shades of red and said, "Yoruichi if you notice, we ain't on a bed, we're on the ground. And I wasn't trying to ravage you, you just wouldn't let go of me."

"Sssure say whatever you want." In another room, Kisuke was listening to the two argue with each other.

_'Now they defiantly look like a married couple,' _Laughing to himself, he pulled out a picture which was said two shinigami holding each other in there sleep. _'Maybe I can sell this picture to the SWA, they would pay a fortune for a picture like this. Speaking of which, I wondered why they haven't gotten here yet if they want Toshiro so badly._

_SWA HQ_

"Well that went swell," Matsumoto said who had dozens of bandages were on her face and arms. "I'm just glad that these cuts won't leave scars."

"Still we're lucky that Captain Byakuya went easy on us, but I still feel sorry for what he did to Rukia after she was caught." Nanao said, who had bandages on as well. The entire SWA(not including there president) were back in there HQ, and all had bandages on there bodies.

Said raven hair shinigami was crying over the fact that her entire collection of chappy drawings were being locked away for three months.

"Who knew that Yoruichi-sama would be here and help Captain Hitsugaya." Soifon said, this time holding a black cat plush.

"No one did but at least with those cuffs Matsumoto put on Captain Hitsugaya we have a chance to get him," Nemu said. "Yoruchi, however, will be a problem since with her speed, she can easily avoid us while helping Toshiro."

"Okay then new plan," Nanao said, slamming her book on top of the table to get everyone's attention. "First we separate Yoruichi from Captain Hitsugaya then one of us will go for the kiss, but remember just because he's powerless, doesn't mean he still can't beat us."

"I have a question," Matsumoto said, raising her hand up. "Where is Yachiru?"

Nanao was about to say she didn't know when a hell butterfly flew into the middle of the room.

"Hi everyone, guess what? Me and Ken-chan got a mission to the World of the Living and guess where we were assign to! Anyway I'm going to use my money to by ALL the candy in the Seireitei. Bye now!" The butterfly flew back out, leaving a bunch of shocked women. They looked at Soifon when she slammed her head on the table.

"That little girl is evil." Somehow they could hear said little girl laugh.

_World of the Living_

Toshiro was walking around Karakura Town with Yoruichi, both in a gigai. He was wearing a simple white T shirt and long white pants while Yoruichi was wearing a tight purple sleeveless shirt which showed her assets and a long dark blue pants that showed her curves very well. The duo were a sight to behold, Yoruichi's figure getting the attention of many men(which resulted in some of them being slapped at the back of there heads by their angry girlfriends or wives) and Toshiro's handsome face getting lustful looks from many women(and hateful glares from men which he easily ignored).

"You have to admit Toshiro," Yoruichi said as she wrapped an arm around his right own. "Its better out here than in that stuffy old office of yours, doing paperwork all day."

Toshiro nodded. "I'll agreed to that but I wished that these people would stop looking at us, its getting rather annyoying." He looked at a group of teenagers, the female ones taking pictures of him and the male ones taking pictures of Yoruichi.

"Don't worry about that Toshiro besides, all those guys can look but you can touch," Her statement caused him to blush and growl slightly while Yoruichi just laughed.

"Also don't forget the deal you made with me yesterday."

"I won't." Toshiro said, blushing a bit deeper. As they walked into the park, they didn't notice someone following them until...

"SNOWY-CHAN!" Toshiro barely had time to spin around and grab someone by the arms.

"Yachiru," Toshiro said with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" Yachiru was wearing a black jacket and a small stripped skirt along with black shoes.

"Me and Ken-chan got assign here for a while and I want candy!"

"But I don't ha-" He cut himself off when he caught onto her words. "No, sorry Yachiru but no." She pouted, jumped out of his arms and landed with catlike grace.

"Well I ain't giving up snowy-chan, mark my words I will win!" She ran out of the park, leaving a trail of dust as she did.

"That was weird even by our standards." Yoruichi said to which Toshiro nodded his head in agreement.

_Later that day_

The two friends were enjoying a nice lunch at a cafe and just as Yoruichi went to use the restrooms, Toshiro ducked to avoid a can from hitting the back of his head. Looking back he saw a shadow hide itself in an alley. He turned away but ducked under another can.

_'That has to be Yachiru.' _He sighed, knowing that she wasn't to stop, he got up and went to the alley. "I know your here Yachiru so just come out." Just as he stepped into the alley, he rolled forward to avoid a volley of empty cans.

_'There isn't even a vending machine nearby, where is she getting all these cans?'_ He thought to himself as he leaped over a second volley of cans. He landed in front of a dumpster and looked around for signs of another attack. However he heard sounds behind him and before he could move, someone came out of the dumpster and wrapped there arms around him, preventing him from escaping.

"Got you now Snowy-chan!" Yachiru came out of the shadows, holding a small pink camera in her hands. "I told you this would work Ken-chan."

"Yeah yeah, just get that picture already I wanna fight some hollows." He said as the pink hair shinigami placed the camera on a nearby trashcan were it had the perfect view of them.

"Why are you helping her," Toshiro asked. "Don't you think I'm a bit old for her?"

He shrugged. "Her sweet tooth takes more money out of my salary than repairing my division every week so I figure this picture will be a good way to get her off my back about buying candy for a while."

"There!" Yachiru cheered as she zoom in so only Toshiro and her would be in the picture. "Now snowy-chan kissy time!" She put her lips together and got closer to him while he tried to move back.

"Hey Yachiru!" They turned to the entrance of the alley to see Yoruichi holding a small bag in her hand. "Fetch!" She threw the bag into the air and out came several different kinds of candy. The sweet smell got her attention and she rushed to eat them all while Toshiro slammed the back of his head into Kenpachi's nose.

"Nice try but I had worse than a bloody nose." He grinned as blood came out of his nose. Toshiro growled then gained a grin.

"How about this then?" He drove the back of his leg into kenpachi's balls. Now, despite being a battle crazy, blood thirsty, hard headed psychopath, he was still a man and no matter how strong a man is, getting hit there is going to hurt a lot.

He released Toshiro as he grabbed his balls in pain while Yoruichi ran up to him. "Come on!" She grabbed his hand and ran out of the alley(She can't shunpo in a gigai) just as Yachiru finished the candy.

"You can't hide forever Snowy-chan!"

_Several dozens blocks away_

"Okay Toshiro how many women did you attract while I was gone?" Yoruichi asked as they sat on the sidewalk to catch there breaths.

"I don't know, I didn't even know that they even like me to begin with." He responded wiping some sweat off his forehead.

She sighed and got up. "Come on lets head back to the shop before she finds us."

"Too late!" They looked up to see Yachiru and Kenpachi jumping down from a small building, landing and cracking the pavement.

"Your going to pay for that little stunt." Kenpachi said, anger in his eyes as he stared as Toshiro.

"But not before I get that kiss!" Yachiru added from his shoulder. The two weighted there opinions, one they could run but they could just find them again or two they could try to outpower them which was unlikely since with the gigai they were in, Kenpachi will easily throw them back.

Looking to his right, Toshiro saw something that would allow them to escape. "Look Hollows!" Turning to there left, they saw a large pack of wolf shaped hollows, each one growling.

"Oh Yeah finally! I've itching for a battle!" He and Yachiru, who wanted to watch the fight, popped a gikon into there mouths and rushed to fight them while Yoruichi and Toshiro made there escape.

_11p.m. Back at Kisuke's shop/home_

"What happened to you two," He asked as Toshiro and Yoruichi tiredly dragged themselves into the shop. "I thought you guys said that you were only going for a walk."

"Well we went for a walk, ran into Yachiru and Kenpachi, had to outrun and hide from them several times, and ended up at the other side of town." Toshiro said, taking one spot on the floor and going right to sleep. Yoruichi then joined him, this time laying on his chest while he once again, wrapped his arms around her.

Kisuke looked at the sleeping duo and said, "Yup they definitively look like a married couple."

_A few miles away_

"Noo! We can't got yet, I still haven't gotten my kiss!" Yachiru cried from under Kenpachi's arm who was trying to tune out her voice.

"We already completed our mission so we have to leave." He opened a Senkaimon and grunted when Yachiru began to protest even more.

_'I need to consider hiring a babysitter.' _He thought as he walked through the Senkaimon.

**Chapter Done! Sorry that its been awhile two projects been taking up my spare time so I had barely enough time online. Anyway I got at least one more women to introduce in the next chapter and then its more randomness! Until then Mr. Hourglass away! *fly out on a giant buzzard***


	5. Christmas Special and Mistletoe Madness

**Merry Christmas Everyone! I hope your having a great time on this wonderful day and now your going to have a better day because its a DOUBLE DAY HOLIDAY SPECIAL CHAPTER! So consider this your late Christmas Present and guess how the SWA is going to get Toshiro to kiss them, that's right Mistletoe Madness!**

Day 4 and 5: Holiday Special and Mistletoe Madness!

_December 24th. Kisuke Shop. 9:23a.m. _

"Thank you for coming and have a merry Christmas." Toshiro said, handing the blond woman an small ice sculpture of a dragon that looked similar to a certain zanpakuto spirit. The woman blushed, thanked him, and ran off. Outside it was currently lightly snowing so it wasn't too cold.

"You know Toshiro, ever since you agreed to help me with my shop, sells have gone up 15% in the past two hours." Kisuke said, fanning himself as he watched the woman run out of his shop.

Toshiro sighed. "Yes I noticed as well." He said as he sat near the blond shinigami. Now Toshiro still had the cuffs on him so he couldn't make any ice sculptures with his zanpakuto, however Kisuke, somehow, had an giant ice cube maker so all he made all of them by hand.

Yoruichi then walked into the shop, in human form and wearing a purple coat with long black pants. "Now he can come with me for some shopping." She then dragged Toshiro up and out of the shop, leaving Kisuke alone.

"But whose going to make those ice sculpture now?"

_With Toshiro and Yoruichi_

"Hows this?" Yoruichi said, showing off another outfit which was a sleeveless black shirt with long jeans, both of which hugged tightly to her figure.

Toshiro sighed. "Like I said before Yoruichi, you'll look good in anything." But he then blushed when he realized what he said.

Yoruichi giggled and gave him a hug. "Aw thanks Toshiro!" A female employee, who was in her mid twenty, came up to them.

"Hello Miss, are you and your husband doing well?" Toshiro then blushed even more while Yoruichi giggled. "Oh he's not my husband, we're just good friends."

"Oh well in that case," The woman gave Toshiro a slip of paper. "Give me a call then handsome." She winked at him and walked off, leaving a blushing Toshiro, who was trying to control his blushing, and a slightly angry Yoruichi.

"Seriously Toshiro, women just throw themselves at you don't they." Yoruichi said, going back in the changing room. Toshiro leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

_'Today just isn't my day.'_

"Captain Hitsugaya." Opening his eyes, he saw Soifon standing before him and, by instinct, jumped to the side.

"Wait Captain Hitsugaya," She said, holding up her hands. "I just came here to inform you that the Captain-Commander wants you back in the Seireitei for this year's holiday festival."

"But what about the SWA," Toshiro said, taking notice of the outfit Soifon was wearing. It was a black and white dress that reached her knees with a large bow in the middle, long black socks and small white shoes. "And where did you get that outfit?"

Soifon blushed deeply and looked at the ground. "Matsumoto recommended it, although I don't why I listen to her, and for the SWA, the Captain-Commander had ordered us not to bother you for the next two days."

"So I guess we should be going," Yoruichi said, stepping out of the changing room. "And nice outfit Soifon." Soifon's face now matched a tomato.

Walking out of the store, the woman who gave Toshiro her number yelled out, "Remember to call me sometime cutie!" She quickly froze when Soifon gave glared at her before Toshiro pushed her along.

_In the Seireitei_

It was currently one of the busiest time of the year for the Soul Society. Shinigamis were rushing back and forth, each one carrying decorations for each division. Even captains were helping out with work.

"Its been awhile since I've seen the Christmas Festival," Yoruichi said, watching several 11th division shinigami bring a huge tree toward there division. "All the divisions are always trying to outdo each other, its rather funny when they try to sabotage each other."

Toshiro smirked a bit. "I remember Mayuri covering the entire 11th division in purple goo and they countered by having a battle royal inside 12th division last Christmas."

"Uh Yoruichi-sama," Soifon said, pushing her fingers together. "I was wondering if you could help me with decorating the Second Division this year."

"Sure Soifon, I'll see you later Toshiro." The two disappeared in shunpos while Toshiro simply walked back to his division. After a few minutes, and greeting several shinigami who stopped to say hello, he reached his division gates, which was decorated with some lights. As he walked under it, he heard a female voice say.

"C-c-captain Hitsugaya!" Looking up, he saw a female tenth division member hanging some lights on the gate. However, she leaned a little to much, causing the ladder she was on to fall to the side. Luckily before she hit the ground, Toshiro caught her in his arms and dodged the falling ladder.

"Are you alright?" He asked her as the female member face became crimson, realizing where she was.

"I-i-i-i'm a-a-alright," She stuttered out as he set her on her feet. "T-t-t-thank y-y-y-you c-c-captain."

"Just be more careful next time and have someone hold the ladder before you start hanging decorations that high." She nodded as he walked into the barracks and once he was inside, she ran off to tell her friends who arms she was in.

_Tenth Division Office_

"Welcome Captain Hitsugaya," Captain-Commander Yamamoto greeted him as Toshiro entered. "I hope you enjoyed your unplanned vacation into the World of the Living."

"I'm sorry for leaving like that but due to... a difficult problem, I had no other opinion." He said, taking his seat behind his desk.

"Yes I'm aware of the SWA attempts to kiss you from the other captains, however I wish to talk to you about the festival. I'm sure your aware of how the divisions would try to outdo each other and it'll always ends in all the divisions getting damaged except for yours and mine."

"I guess you want me to maintain order during the festival." Toshiro said.

"No I want you to outdo the other divisions." This confused him. "May I ask why?"

"Since Captain Soifon hold a high amount of respect for you, her division won't try anything and the Onmitsukidō are under your command, they won't do anything as well. Third division won't bother you since they're too busy with the setup of the festival, fourth division I have no control over but I assume they won't try anything. Half of the Fifth division are preparing the food and the other half are decorating there division, Captain Kuchiki might punish anyone who'll try anything against you, Captain Komamura promised me that he'll try to keep his division under control, Captain Kyoraku well he mostly does the opposite of what I ask him to do on Christmas but Nanao told me she'll keep an eye on her captain. Ninth Division are working on the banners, 11th won't try anything but I think there captain will want a Christmas Rematch from you, 12th division actions are unknown, and 13th division are preparing the entertainment."

Amazingly he managed to say all that in one breathe. "Also I had one more thing to ask of you." Just as he said that, Mayuri came in holding something in his hand.

_With Matsumoto_

The blond shinigami was walking happily back to her division, holding a large box. Why was she happy you ask, well in that box was something that was guarantee to get that kiss from her captain.

_'The Captain-Commander said that we can't purse Toshiro for today and tomorrow but he never said that we can't use these to get him to kiss us!' _ As she walked through the now fully decorated gates, she saw several dozens shinigami, most from different divisions, staring at something.

"Hey what's going on?" She asked someone as they pointed at in front of them, as she followed there fingers she almost dropped the box in shock and awe. Around the tenth division grounds were life size ice sculptures of shinigamis fighting hollows. One even had herself using her shikai to destroy several hollows.

"Welcome back Matsumoto," Someone said from behind her causing her, and everyone around her, to jump in surprise and look back to see the still adult captain Hitsugaya, zanpakuto out and in its shikai. The only difference now was he didn't have the cuffs she latched on to him. "Enjoyed your shopping?"

"Yes but how'd you get your cuffs off?" She asked, slightly worry about her chances of getting a kiss from him now.

"Mayuri provided me with a spare key, now I believe you should finish with those decorations you have."

Matsumoto then winked at him, getting a raised eyebrow in return. "Oh trust me captain, I think we're both going to enjoy this decoration." She ran off into the barracks as Toshiro sighed.

"I'll never understand women." He then went around his division, adding fighting ice sculptures as he went.

_One Hour Later_

Matsumoto grinned as she placed the last decoration which was, you guessed it, a mistletoe above the door of her captain's office. _'This plan is fool proof, Captain will walk under it, I appear before him and I get that kiss!' _She was about to giggle in joy when she heard footsteps outside and quickly jumped to the sofa, pretending to fall asleep.

_Outside_

Toshiro was walking back to his office, after finishing decorating the division with life size ice sculptures.

_"I still can't believe you used me to do that," _Hyōrinmaru said. _"Although I did like that giant dragon sculpture of me you put in front of the division."_

_'Thought you deserve something from me after all we been through.' _Toshiro replied.

_"Well thanks and behind you."_ However his warning came a bit late as Toshiro felt someone latch onto his back.

"Hey Toshiro!" Yoruichi said, arms wrapping around his neck and legs around his waist as he growled slightly as she pressed her body against his back. "So you finally got those cuffs off."

"Yes Captain-Commander ordered Mayuri to make a spare." He said as he got closer to his office but was pulled back when Yoruichi leaned backwards.

"I don't want to go into that stuffy office, lets walk around together." As Toshiro turned his head to respond, he was met by her puppy dog's eyes.

He sighed. "Alright then." He turned around and walked back out of the division.

_30 minutes later back with Matsumoto_

_'Where is he?' _Matsumoto thought as she was still laying down. Then she heard the door open and she jumped up and yelled. "Mistletoe Captain! Now you have to kiss me!" However she then took notice of who was under it. It was Captain Kyoraku who was sporting a pervert grin.

"Well alright then." He put his lips out but instead received a fist to the face and fell to the floor knocked out.

"Damn it where could he have gone?" She said to herself angrily as she stomped over the unconscious captain.

_With Toshiro and Yoruichi_

The duo was currently walking around, with Yoruichi still riding piggyback, looking as several shinigamis were setting up for the festival. However they were able to get an interesting surprise.

"Hey Yoruichi!" The purple haired woman looked behind her to see her childhood friend Kūkaku walking toward them.

"Oh hey Kukaku what are you doing in the Seireitei?" She asked, letting go of Toshiro to face her.

"Well your Captain-Commander ask me to help with this year's fireworks and I decided accept so I can see Toshiro, speaking of which where is he?"

Yoruichi grinned and spun Toshiro around to face Kukaku. "Kukaku allow me to introduce the now sexy adult Toshiro!"

Kukaku was visibly surprise at the fact that Toshiro was now an adult but then she gain a smirk. "Knew that you would be sexy when you finally grew into an adult, now why don't you help me with the fireworks and after that we can spend some _alone __time." _She finished with a blush and held onto his right arm.

"What! No way he's spending the day with me!" Yoruichi grabbed his left arm and pulled in the opposite direction and soon it became a tug of war for Toshiro. Shinigamis were watching them with sweatdrops while at the same time some of the males were saying how lucky Captain Hitsugaya was.

"CCCAAPPTAIIN!" They all heard someone yelled and Toshiro was tackled down a second later, sending all three of them to the ground and ended up in an awkward position. Yoruichi and Kukaku had the arms they held between there breasts while Matsumoto, the person who tackled him, had her breasts covering Toshiro's face.

"Will your three get off!" Toshiro yelled, getting the trio off of him and glared at them but receive smiles in return. "Matsumoto do you have a good reason why for tackling me?"

"Nope but that's not important right now, I need you to come back to the office." She pulled him up and was about to dragged him off when Kukaku blocked her.

"Sorry but he's going with me." Matsumoto glared at the equally busty woman and let go of Toshiro.

"No offense but He much rather spend the day with me than you, you pyromaniac."

"What did you call me you dumb blond!"(Kinda odd putting this here since I'M a natural blond) The two were in an heated glare contest when they suddenly turned to the person in question.

_"TOSHIRO WHO YOU WANT TO SPEND THE DAY WITH!" _However what they failed to notice was that he, and Yoruichi, slipped away during the argument.

_With Toshiro and Yoruichi_

"Well that was odd." Yoruichi said as they walked away from the arguing duo. "Yes it was." Then they took note of the rumbling of the ground and looked behind them to see the same duo they left running toward them, knocking over any poor shinigami who didn't move away in time.

Soon Toshiro spent the entire day running from Kukaku and Matsumoto with Yoruichi following him.

_Nighttime 11:58 pm_

Toshiro sighed as he placed the last of the paperwork in the finished pile, set down his brush, and leaned back into his chair. _'It would be a lie to say that I missed this.' _

Looking at his door, he saw a mistletoe hanging above the doorway. _'I wonder who put that there?' _

_Outside_

_'Why didn't I think of this earlier?' _Nanao thought to herself as she walked toward the Tenth Division with a stick and a mistletoe hanging on the end. As she got closer to the gate, she marveled at the giant Dragon ice sculpture that had mist flowing out of its mouth as if to make it seem it was going to freeze someone solid.

As she walked toward the barracks, she took notice of all the ice sculptures of shinigamis fighting hollows. _'His skills are truly amazing.'_ She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the person in front of her until she bumped into them.

"Oh sorry," She said as the person turned around. "Nemu? What are you doing here?" She then took notice of a similar looking stick on a mistletoe she had in her hands.

"..." Nemu stared at her for a few seconds before shunpoing to Toshiro's office with Nanao at her heels.

_With Toshiro_

Toshiro was just about to leave the office when he stopped himself from opening the door. _'Why do I get the feeling that I should leave through the window?' _Shrugging he exited via window.

And two minutes later, the two mistletoe holding shinigamis burst into the office at the same time, each holding up there sticks. However, when they saw that Toshiro had left, they sadly headed back to there divisions.

_The next day, Festival Grounds._

"And now we'll start the opening of the presents." Yamamoto said, causing all the Shinigamis to rush to the huge tree in the middle of the Festival Grounds to look for there presents.

Yamamoto received a rare tea set along with rare tea, Sasakibe got a western suit that looked similar to the one Byakuya wore on there mini vacation. Soifon received a new cat plush and, surprisingly, a mini ice sculpture version of herself, zanpakuto released and in a battle stance and the ice sculpture was incredibly detailed. Omaeda got a new necklace which he had his eye on for a while but couldn't buy it since someone brought it before he can. Kira got a bottle of rare sake which he happily shared, Retsu got a gold bracelet that had "World's Best Healer" printed on it, Isane, ironically, got the high heels she been saving money for. Hinamori also got a mini ice sculpture of herself with a fireball firing out of her zanpakuto. Byakuya got sunglasses which Renji said it fits his style. He'll never admit it, but he did like the way it made him, and Renji got a 'All you can shop at Kuchiki Shops' pass which made him almost cry with joy, seeing that there shops had the best styles. Komamura got a brand new brush along with a special bath soap that prevents fleas, since he caught some on a trip to the world of the living, and Iba got a medal that read 'To the most loyal lieutenant' which made him cry with joy. Kyoraku also received a rare bottle of sake and, just for christmas, a kiss on the cheek from Nanao which made he pass out from bliss, Nanao got new glasses which fix perfectly so that it wouldn't fall too much and a mini ice version of herself holding her zanpakuto in a defense stance. Hisagi got a book about tattoos and new armbands due to his old ones breaking during a mission. Matsumoto got a brand new pink scarf and an mini ice version of herself, with ashes surrounding her. Zaraki got a new eye patch, this one in blood red, Yachiru got a HUGE basket full of candy, Ikkaku got a black hair wig, and Yumichika got a new full size mirror which was specially built to take almost any damage, since every time he got a mirror someone would break it soon after. Mayuri got a odd new hollow that can multiply itself which he said, "He'll greatly enjoy figuring out what makes it work." And Nemu got a makeup kit and an ice version of herself, destroying several ice hollows with her zanpakuto. Finally Ukitake got a new necklace which had a locket that already had his, Kyoraku and Retsu picture in it, showing the time when they all finally became captains and Rukia got a talking Chappy doll and an mini ice scrulpture if her freezing several hollows while Sentaro and Kiyone got a picture of there smiling captain which they greatly enjoyed(Kiyone a little too much since she actually kissed it)

Matsumoto looked around, searching for her captain. "Hey have anyone seen my captain?" All she got was no's.

"Come to think of it," Soifon said, looking for someone as well. "Yoruichi-sama is gone as well."

_On top of a hill, not too far from Toshiro's old foster home._

"I still can't believe that you gave Kukaku that mini ice sculpture while you didn't get me anything," Yoruichi said, sounding truly mad as she and Toshiro lay on the top of the hill. "I hope that it'll melt."

Toshiro chuckled a bit. "I doubt it, I fused a good portion of my reiatsu into it so, nothing short of Yamamoto's shikai can melt it."

Yoruichi pouted and crossed her arms. "Still I can't believe you haven't got me anything."

"I told you, just wait." He pointed toward the sky just as the Shiba household started the fireworks which was always great. The fireworks themselves seemed to be moving as they explode in the sky.

"No matter how many times I see it, Shiba's fireworks always catches my breath," Yoruichi said, sitting up along with Toshiro. She then turned to him. "So what's my present?" Toshiro gave her a warm smile and pulled out something that completely and utterly surprised her. It was a ice mistletoe and he held it above his head.

"Kisuke said that I should give this a try." Yoruichi smiled, silently thanked the blond man for giving him the idea, and kissed Toshiro which he responded to. The two kissed for a few seconds before breaking away, both had blushes on there cheeks.

"That was the best gift I could ask for," Yoruichi placed her head on his shoulder. "Merry Christmas Toshiro."

"You too Yoruichi, Merry Christmas." Soon the entire Soul Society had a light fall of snow, causing the shinigami to burst with excitement and quickly engage in a snowball war.

**Well there you all go! Hope you all enjoyed it and had a very Merry Christmas oh and don't worry, those cuffs are making a comeback. And why I posted this a day late? I needed to help with the food, decorations, games and finally cleanup so I couldn't type this fast enough since I got it in a dream. **


	6. New Year and Birthdays Special

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! May this year bring happiness and joy for you all! Okay originally this special was suppose to be for Yoruichi but then I thought 'What the heck, let add Kisuke to the fun.' So this will be a birthday special for them both.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_December 31 10:34pm _Seireitei__

Toshiro watched as several Second Division members set up the party grounds for Yoruichi and Kisuke. The moment he told Soifon of there birthdays, she sent the entire division to work to prepare for her (and to her displeasure, Kisuke) party. Along with them several other shinigamis from different divisions were helping.

"Captain Hitsugaya," He turned to see Soifon by his side, kneeling. "The party grounds is almost ready, along with the cake, food, and lights."

He nodded. "Nice job Soifon, although I wish for that banner to be change." He pointed to a purple banner which read. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY YORUICHI!"

"I thought so." Soifion said sadly and snapped her fingers which the banner was replaced with another, this one green with purple strips, reading. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY YORUICHI AND KISUKE!"

"I know you dislike Kisuke but at least behave yourself for the party," He looked down at the smaller woman who was looking at the ground in shame. "If you behave yourself, I promise to help you with your Shunko." This cause her to look up at him, eyes wide in surprise.

"I promise!" She said while thinking at the same time. _'It'll also be a good chance to get that kiss.' _She then vanished in a shunpo while Toshiro looked around before calling a hell butterfly and opening a Senkaimon.

_'I should spend sometime with them, its been at least a hundred years since we last did.' _He walked through, the black insect leading the way.

_Urahara's Shop _

Kisuke and Yoruichi, in human form, sigh in unison as they sat together in an empty room. Tessai had taken Ururu and Jinta out shopping, leaving the two alone.

"You think anyone will remember this year Kisuke?" Yoruichi questioned as she rolled onto her back in boredom, looking at the ceiling.

"I doubt it, usually its only Toshiro who remembers and he just wishes us a happy birthday." Yoruichi then rolled onto her stomach.

"Still its sweet that he remembers our birthdays, he even wishes you a happy birthday."

Kisuke chuckled. "Yeah your right, although it would be nice if someone gives us a party instead of us just spending it together. And speaking of together," He looked at the purple woman with a grin. "Did Toshiro give you your 'gift' on Christmas." He already knew the answer but he couldn't help but tease Yoruichi especially when it involves Toshiro.

The dark skinned woman blushed lightly and turned her head away from his gaze. "That's none of your business." The shopkeeper grin got bigger and was about to keep teasing her when they heard a knock at the screen door. It opened to reveal said shinigami, still in his adult form and wearing his robes and his captain haori still on.

"Toshiro!" Yoruichi jumped to her feet as he walked up to the duo. "Happy Birthday Kisuke," He said to him, getting a large smile, and turned to Yoruichi. "And Happy Almost Birthday Yoruichi."

"Aw thanks Toshiro." She gave him a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck since he was too tall for her face to the breast hug.

"Yeah thanks Toshiro, so why are you here?" Kisuke was honestly surprised that Toshiro was here, he expected him to come at midnight instead of now.

"I thought that I would spend the day with you two."

"Really," Kisuke raised his eyebrows, not that they could see them. "Us two? Not just Yoruichi."

Toshiro shrugged as Yoruichi let go of him. "Its your birthday also." Smiling the bucket hat man got up and fanned himself.

"Alright then lets get you into your gigai and have some fun!" He and Yoruichi dragged Toshiro to the back to get into his gigai.

_Seireitei, Party Ground_

"How'd we get involved in this again?" Renji asked Ichigo as they both carried a large tray of food.

"Soifon needed more help with the food so she threaten to cut us apart and cook _us_ if we disagreed." Ichigo reminded him, paling slightly as did Renji. "Oh yeah forgot about that."

Suddenly Ichigo stepped on a banana peel and slipped backwards, sending the food flying. "Watch out!" Renji yelled as he made a dive for the food. Luckily Soifon appeared in a shunpo and caught the tray in midair as Renji landed near her feet.

"Are you trying to ruin Yoruichi-sama party?" Soifon asked angrily at the fallen duo who were sweating buckets. "N-n-no I-i-i just slipped on that banana peel." Ichigo said, pointing to said peel.

"And where did that come from?" Then a banana peel landed on her head, causing the trio to look at the roof of a nearby building to see Ikkaku with a basket of bananas near him.

"Man these fruits Orihime brought back are great." He finished out the one in his hand and toss it down, hitting once again Soifon's head. Said woman hand the tray to a passing second division member, shunpo behind him and let out a dangerous amount of reiryoku, making Ikkaku choke on the banana he was eating and slowly look back in fear.

"You are going to suffer for nearly ruining Yoruichi-sama's food." She slowly drew out her zanpakuto. The next few minutes Ikkaku could only describe it as pure hell.

_World of the Living _

Toshiro picked at his all black clothes, a black shirt with long pants, trying to make it more comfortable. "Come on I see some fun games over there!" Yoruichi said, grabbing his and Kisuke's hands to a nearby stand. Currently the trio was at a small festival which would last for a few more hours.

They were an odd sight, a blond man wearing all green clothes with a bucket hat, a tall white hair, pale skin man wearing all black clothing and a purple hair, dark skinned woman, who drew the attention of many men, dragging them along.

"Welcome do you wish to try?" A young woman asked Yoruichi who stopped by there stand. It was a dunking booth with a man who was teasing several teens to try and get him into the water.

"Sure!" She handed the woman three dollars for three baseballs, gave two to her friends and walked in front of the booth. "Hey pretty lady, you going try and dunk old Sam huh," The man said waving at her. "Well go ahead and try!" Giving a cat like smirk, she threw the ball with pinpoint accuracy and hit the mark, dunking Sam.

"Alright, about time someone got me in! It was getting hot in here!" Sam said as he resurfaced, wearing a smile. Kisuke then went up and waved to the man as he got back on the chair.

"Your friend got some great aim Blondie, but do you have the same?" His answer was a second dunking as Kisuke high five Yoruichi. Now it was Toshiro's turn who stepped up to the booth. Sam looked at Toshiro as he got back onto his chair.

"Ah- You know what? Just throw the damn thing." He got what he wanted as he took a third dip in the water. The trio thanked Sam and the woman as they walked away.

"That was fun, lets find another booth." Yoruichi taking the lead as Toshiro looked at a nearby clock. _'11:12. The party should be ready in a few more minutes. It was lucky that Captain Ukitake told me about this festival.'_

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Yoruichi and Kisuke pulled him to another stand.

_Seireitei. Party Grounds. 11:45pm_

"Careful! If that cake gets ruined, Soifon will kill us." Renji said as he, Ichigo, and now Chad was all holding a huge three feet cake. It was chocolate flavor with green and purple icing and on top was 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY YORUICHI AND KISUKE' With Yoruichi's name in purple and Kisuke's name in green.

"I'm surprised that Ikkaku was still alive when she was finished with him." Ichigo said from one side, paling along with Renji when that remember how Ikkaku looked after she was finished. He didn't look human(or shinigami?) anymore!

"It couldn't be that bad." Chad said. When he found the two to ask him to help him with the cake, he saw the two pale as ghosts as Soifon walked away while several second division members took away something he didn't get to see.

Ichigo moved his hands a bit to get a better grip and looked at the ground in case there something that could cause him to slip. "Trust me Chad it was bad and even worse if you heard Ikkaku's screams of mercry."

Fortunately they made it to the table where all the food is and placed it down. Before they could leave, Renji reached to try the cake.

"Renji I wouldn't do that." Ichigo said, seeing what his friend was doing.

"Come on it looks great and last I heard, Soifon is all the way at the 11th division talking to Kenpachi to keep Yachiru under control for the party. Just as his finger was about to touch it, a kunai knife with a note impaled itself right next to Renji's hand that was reaching for the cake, causing him to pull it back with a scared expression.

He took the note before paling and walking away, leaving the note. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and looked at the note before doing the same. Chad watched them walk off and look at the note himself.

It read, 'If you try to eat Yoruichi-sama's cake before she does, I will rip off what makes you a man.' "Okay maybe it was that bad." Chad said, sweatdropping and walking away.

_World of the Living, Kisuke Shop, 11:55pm_

"Well that was great," Yoruichi said, holding some pink cotton candy. "Although I wonder why you didn't let us eat too much." They were back in the shop, although still hungry since they didn't eat much.

Toshiro gave her a smile. "Well you both get to find out soon," He stood up and opened a Senkaimon with his fingers. "Now lets go, I have a surprise for both of you." The duo blinked and followed them.

__Seireitei, Party grounds, 12:00am__

When the duo came out of the Senkaimon, the last thing they expected was all there friends standing there with a party sent up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YORUICHI AND KISUKE!" They all yelled.

"W-what? How?" Kisuke stuttered out, truly surprised by what he's seeing. Yoruichi looked with wide eyes at Toshiro who gave her a smile and nodded his head. She then got tears of happiness in her eyes and she hugged him, arms around his neck while he hugged back.

"Thanks Toshiro, your the best." She whispered into his ear.

"Alright break it up, you two can make out later." Kukaku said with a smirk, a bit of angry in her tone. Her words caused the two to blush and separate.

"Until then, lets party!" The next few hours could best be describe by the birthday duo as the best night of there lives(or afterlives)

_4:34am. Second Division Training Grounds._

The party lasted a good four hours until most people who could drink passed out from drinking too much and the rest went to bed. Even though the birthday duo didn't get any gifts due to the fact that no one even knew there birthdays were today, they didn't care otherwise as they got to have a great party.

Toshiro pulled Yoruichi to the Training grounds for some reason.

"Alright Toshiro why didn't you bring me here?" Yoruichi asked, cheeks red from drinking a bit too much.

"I'm going to give you your gift now." He told her. "Oh is it another kiss?" She asked with a sly grin, causing him to blush.

"No its this," He pulled out from his robes and pulled out something that made Yoruichi gasped in surprise. It was a beautiful necklace made out of pure ice.

"Toshiro." She whispered in amazement as he reached behind her neck and put it on. "Its like those sculptures but this one won't melt for anything." He said as he pulled her closer as she moved closer, eyes closing as they did.

Just as there lips were inches apart, they heard yells and something crashing nearby. They looked to there left to see a tree which Matsumoto, Soifon, Nemu, Nanao, Rukia and Kukaku in a pile, each holding a camera.

"I told that branch couldn't hold all of us!" Matsumoto said from the bottom of the pile.

"Well it looked like it could." Rukia said, trying to push Nanao off. They suddenly felt the temperature drop and looked at Toshiro who had his lips in a snarl.

"You girls," He said, causing it to get colder, but he calmed down and went back into his neutral face. "I'm going to head back to my division." He let go of Yoruichi who looked at him before gaining a grin.

"Hey Toshiro!" He turned and got a kiss on the lips from the purple hair woman, earning gasps of surprise from the other woman present. When she pulled away, she said, "Thanks for the party." She disappeared in a shunpo just as Toshiro gained a smirk also.

"Your welcome." He did the same, leaving six shocked and surprised women.

"Wait a minute," Nanao said, her new glasses slightly out of place. "Did anyone take the picture?" At this, everyone groaned at the fact they missed a great chance. Although that also meant that the war was still on.

**And this my friends is were I bid you farewell and to a great friend of mine whose singing with the angels, Happy New Years, and I hope your having a great birthday as well. **

**Also the link for Yoruichi's Necklace will be on my page. Have a great new year and leave your New Year's Resolution in your reviews!**


End file.
